crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mash-Up (DC: Post-Crisis Multiverse)
=Earth-4= Captain Atom (Allen Adam) (X) Prime-base: Captain Atom (Allen Adam) {Pre-Crisis: Earth-Four} This world's Allen Adam has the basis of his identity in the Pre-Crisis Earth-Four version of Allen Adam, sharing the same name and a similar origin. They were both atomized in accidents involving experimental rocket-vehicles powered by radioactive engines, and gaining atomic powers and a new body in the process. Both versions of Allen Adam retained a primarily human-like appearance after the accident, the most notable thing they share in common is white hair after their transformation. Added-traits: Dr. Manhattan (Jonathan Osterman) {Watchmen universe} The accident and reformation that gifted Allen Adam his powers are near identical in nature to the circumstances that bestowed similar abilities upon Jonathan Osterman. Post-accident, Osterman and Adam share nearly mirrored appearances, such as blue skin and a symbolic third-eye on their foreheads, though Adam's appearance is closer to that of a normal human than Jon, with visible irides/pupils and hair. Likewise, they were both turned into disembodied minds with no sense of linear-time and, after resuming human-form, they felt a detachment from humanity and are unable to remember what it truly feels like to have been human. Power-wise, both possess cosmic-awareness, a non-linear view of time, molecular control, quantum manipulation, and other powers, such as duplication. Added-traits: Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) {New Earth} Allen Adam also shares traits with his New Earth counterpart, Nathaniel Adam. Both are superhero-servants to the United-States Military of their respective worlds and gained access to the power of the Quantum-Field as a result of exposure to powerful radiation in a botched experiment. =Earth-37= Quantum-Storm (Ronald Raymond) (X) Prime-base: FireStorm (Ronald Raymond) Like most versions of Ronald Raymond as part of the FireStorm identity, this world's Ronald Raymond is a superhero connected to the FireStorm-Matrix fused together with a partner. Like usual, Ronnie is the more active half of the combination and his partner is represented as a spectral head talking inside of his mind. Unlike usual, Ronnie is named Quantum-Storm instead of FireStorm, is partnered with Nathaniel Adam instead of any of his regular partners, and additionally has quantum-based powers. Added-traits: Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) This version of Ronald Raymond takes the place usually held by Nathaniel Adam as the role of a superhero powered by the manipulation of quantum-forces. While Ronnie's appearance primarily takes after FireStorm's usual look, his suit prominently features silver coloration like Captain Atom's skin and also has the Captain Atom symbol in the center of his chest in place of the FireStorm symbol. Quantum-Storm (Nathaniel Adam) (X) Prime-base: Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) Like most version of Captain Atom, this Nathaniel Adam is a prominent superhero on his world with command of powers based on quantum-energy manipulation. Unlike the usual Captain Atom, Nathaniel is fused together with another hero and he does not have a full-body silver-skinned appearance. Added-traits: FireStorm (Martin Stein) Like most versions of Martin Stein as part of the FireStorm identity, this world's Nathaniel Adam is a superhero connected to the FireStorm-Matrix and the partner of Ronald Raymond. Like Stein in most worlds, Nathaniel is the more passive part of the combination and is represented by a phantasmal head that speaks within Raymond's mind. =Earth-44= Doc Tornado (William Tornado) Prime-base: Added-traits: Metal League Prime-base: Added-traits: Category:Mash-Ups (DC concept-fusions) M1